


tylypahka gone wrong

by kuha



Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [3]
Category: minna fandom
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, myös murhaaja au
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: anna ja minea mut se o hp au
Relationships: minea/anna
Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	tylypahka gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saatanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saatanea/gifts).



anna oli vibaamas kakkoskerroksen tyttöje vessas.  
vähä chillaamas myrtin kaa kosk se o legenda.

mä ku delaan 14 vuotiaan kakkoskerrokse tyttöje vessas.

minea si yhtäkkii tuli sin, kosk se tietää et sen gf vibaa siel ain ku se voi ku se fiilaa murjottavaa myrttii nii vittun, ja se oli iha verine.

"mitä vittuu sulle kävi?" anna kysy silt

"mä tapoin jonku" se vastas, myrtti vähä flippas aiheest ja katos

"tosi söpöö sulta" anna sano ja sil oli iha puppy dog eyes. kyl te tiiätte sen emojin. "niiku, iha vitun söpöö sulta"


End file.
